Secrets Secrets
by shellyshelly93
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Ruthie has a big secret that only Lucy knows about and Annie trys to figure out what it is. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise Guest

"Sam, David, would you like some lunch," Annie asked the boys after coming

home from Sunday morning church.

The boys came running down the stairs almost knocking Ruthie to the floor.

"What's the hurry?" Ruthie asked stopping them on the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom made us lunch," answered both of them together.

They all walked into the kitchen where Annie was preparing sandwiches for the

twins.

"Would you like some lunch sweetie?" Annie asked.

Um…no, I am going over to Lucy's to ask or really tell her something," answered

Ruthie.

She ran out of the house running over to Lucy's house just behind their house.

Just as Ruthie left, Lucy walked in holding Savannah.

"Hi Luc, Ruthie just ran over to your house to ask or tell you something," Annie

explained to Lucy.

"Ok, can you watch Savannah so I can see what she wants?" asked Lucy.

"Of course honey go," Annie answered.

When Lucy got to her house, Ruthie was running around the house looking for

Lucy.

"Hey Ruthie, I'm right here. What's wrong and so important," Lucy asked.

"I have to tell you something and it's really big news," Ruthie screamed finally.

"What is it Ruthie, tell me NOW?" Lucy asked with some anger.

"Ok ok, Mary called me and told me she's in Glen Oak right now like today!"

Ruthie said with excitement.

"When is she coming to see the family and Savannah?" Lucy asked nervously.

"She said she might come tonight and show her face finally to tell us something

important for the whole family and she's bringing a surprise," Ruthie answered.

Lucy was so excited but was sort of mysterious to the fact that it was important.

She hoped it was nothing bad and then followed Ruthie back to the house.

"Ruthie, what did you need to tell your sister?" Annie asked with discussion.


	2. Whats the Big Secret?

Chapter 2: What's the big Secret?

Everyone at home was being so mysterious. Ruthie refused to come down for dinner and Annie wanted to know what was so important. When Annie called Lucy to talk about some things, Lucy wouldn't speak and hung up the phone. That made Annie even madder. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Annie ran to the door as if she where in a race to win a million dollars. She opened it up and there was Simon standing there with luggage.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"I came to see my family if that's ok with you," Simon answered with surprising anger.

"I'm so sorry Simon, I thought it was someone like Lucy," Annie said asking for forgiveness.

Ruthie came running down the stairs thinking it was Mary. When she made it all the way down the stairs, Simon and Annie had already made it into the kitchen.

"Mom, is that Mary who was at the door?" Ruthie asked thinking it was Mary finally.

"What are you talking about Ruthie? Why would you think it was Mary?" Annie asked Ruthie thinking she was crazy.

"No Ruthie, it's me Simon," said Simon.

"Oh hi Simon. Nice to finally see you after like forever!" Ruthie said.

"While you try going to college far away from your family," Simon told Ruthie like she was a baby.

"Guys, stop this. Ruthie you should be happy to see your brother. Now, does this Mary thing have anything to do with why you needed Lucy so badly today?" Annie asked Ruthie putting her in the spotlight.

"Ummm," she ran up the stairs before she could finish what she was about to say.

Annie followed Ruthie up the stairs and Simon just stayed there looking for food in the refrigerator. Annie walked up to the attic where Ruthie's room was and tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Ruthie, stop. We really need to talk about this!" Annie screamed with anger.

"Just go away. You are so ANNOYING!" Ruthie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ruthie please. We really need to talk about something and you are not giving me the time a day," Annie screamed over her.

Eric walked up the stairs to see what the problem was. He knocked on the door louder then Ruthie and Annie were screaming and she finally opened the door. They walked in and the door was slammed shut.

"What is going on up here, god damn it?" Eric screamed so loud.

Ruthie started to cry before she could say anything. Annie rubbed her back but Eric moved her hand away from Ruthie.

"Ruthie, stop acting like a 2-year old. What is going on that you have to scream at your mother?" Eric screamed again but even louder.

"She said something about-", Annie began to say.

"Annie please, I want to hear it from her," Eric interrupted rudely.

"Alright. But if I tell you, please just leave me alone," Ruthie said and began to cry. "Mary called me about a week ago and said something about coming to visit you and she said she has a surprise for you."

"Mary's coming home. Oh my goodness!" Annie screamed with joy.

"So that's what all this is about? Well, stop yelling at the top of your lungs. The neighbors could hear you," Eric screamed hopefully for the last time.

After Annie and Eric left the room, Ruthie slammed the door and picked up the phone. She tried to call Lucy but the line was busy. When she hung up the phone, it rang and she answered it.

"Hello Lucy, is that you?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah Ruthie. I just wanted to call to see if everything's ok. I just put Savannah to bed and I heard yelling from your house. What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Never mind that. Anyway, I had to tell mom about the Mary thing and she-"

"What? I thought it was supposed to be a surprise?" Lucy screamed.

"It was but I screamed at mom and she made me spill, I'm sorry."

"Ok, I'll come over with Savannah in the morning. Good Night."

The next day, Ruthie woke up thinking it was a school day. She got out of her bed and into her bathroom. She came out got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Before she made it down the stairs, she heard Annie and Eric talking. She walked over to their door and leaned against it listening to their conversation.

When she leaned her head on the door, it opened and she fell into their room. Annie was still lying in bed reading a book and Eric was getting ready to go to the Church.

"Are you bringing me to school today dad?" Ruthie asked strangely.

"Not unless you have Saturday detention. I'm going to practice for church tomorrow," Eric told her before blowing Annie a kiss good-bye.

As Eric left the room, Ruthie walked over to sit in the bed with Annie. Right as she rested her head on the pillow, the door bell rang.

"Come on honey, lets go see who it is," Annie grabbed Ruthie as she said it.

They walked down the stairs and Ruthie answered it before Annie could reach the knob. Right as Ruthie was about to turn the knob, the door bell rang in the kitchen. Annie ran over to that door and answered it before Ruthie could open the front door.

When Annie walked back to the front door, Lucy followed her with baby Savannah. Annie shook her head to answer the door and she did.

When Simon walked down from getting up, the door was opened and there was Mary standing there with luggage and a man.


End file.
